This invention relates to heart pacers and has particular relationship to heart pacers which are implanted in human beings. It has become the practice to implant such heart pacers in the chest, usually on the left, a short distance below the clavicle or collar bone. The pacer so installed rests between the pectoralis major muscle and the skin engaging the skin outwardly of this muscle. Typically the conductor from the pacer which supplies the pulsations is passed upwardly over the clavicle and is connected to the heart through a vein adjacent the clavicle.
In accordance with the teachings of the prior art the outer container of the pacer has the form of a rectangular parallelapiped with rounded corners. Such a pacer does not fit into the biological contour of the body where it is installed and is subject to expulsion. In addition, the edges of the pacer container produce an unsightly protrusion of the skin and the engagement of these edges and the corners with the skin causes discomfort and tends to cause skin necrosis.
It is an object of this invention to overcome the above-described difficulties and disadvantages of the prior art and to provide a heart pacer to be implanted in the chest of a human being that shall fit into the biological contour of the body where it is implanted and shall be readily acceptable by the body, shall be cosmetic, shall not have a tendency to cause skin necrosis and shall be readily implantable in a wide variety of sites in the body.